LIVE
by XrosaryX
Summary: Devil Survivor one-shot. Continuing from my first fanfic, Complex. It's Len's birthday, but the gift he is given after he is reunited with Naoya creates a horrible after effect.... NaoyaXMC


**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's game, Devil Survivor.**

**This sequel one-shot is based on my Complex fanfic and continues on with the endings from the game in which everything turns back to normal for the main characters if you choose to A) get rid of the demons using Gin's ending route or B) using Atsuro's ending route to allow humans to use demons and living peacefully with them. I don't know how to clear them so please don't ask me for advice due to the fact I panic a lot when the battles get pressuring....This is why people don't trust me with combat games. *Sigh* Anyways, yeah...This is continuing fanfic takes place after everything with the demons gone and everything turns back to normal. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi aka BOYXBOY loving! If you don't like this kind of love please leave and don't be rude! Thank you....*Bows* Also, character death happens.....**

**Once again pairing is on NaoyaXOC, but there will be bits of AtsuroXOC as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI! **

* * *

"Lenny! Where on earth are you going?!" The blue haired teen rushed by his mother towards the door, "Sorry mom! I promised to meet up with Atsuro-kun today at Shibuya!"

"On your birthday? Oh...W-Well okay sweetheart," his mother nervously smiled as she watched him place his shoes on, "Call me if you're going to be late for dinner." Len nodded as he gave his mother an assuring smile, "Well I'm off!" The woman watched as her son ran out of the house while chewing on the bread slice and sighed, he wasn't going to call was he?

-------

It was a few months after the whole lock down incident and almost everyone had even forgotten about the crisis except for those like Len who were demon tamers and involved with demons almost everyday during the event. Yuzu had successfully forgotten it, but had used her newly found strength from her battles to stop running away from her situation at home and finally began to harbor a bond towards her mother making their relationship more stable than it was before. Keisuke and Midori were currently dating from what Len had last heard from them both. Kaido ran into him once last week with Mari who was holding his hand, most likely the gangster managed to confess to the older woman at last or she was escorting him thinking he was injured....

Haru had rose up in her singing career, but she continued doing occasional street shows around Tokyo where he usually found her smiling at him. Gin was very welcoming to him whenever he came by his bar. The older man usually gave him free drinks whenever they talked. Len had actually seen Amane as well during some unexpected encounters when he walked around out of boredom. One time, he bumped into her outside of a popular clothing store and barely recognized her as she wasn't wearing her usually priestess outfit. She blushed briefly explaining that she wanted to live a normal life for a bit to which he smiled and gave her his contacts of all his friends stating that they all should hang out together sometime. As for himself, he and Atsuro had kept their little promise from the lock down and were now dating. His parents were very accepting about the relationship and encouraged them with their love for each other. Atsuro had sent him a text and told him to meet up at Shibuya for their date for something special for his birthday.

Len smiled a bit thinking of his boyfriend, Atsuro had changed a lot. He didn't send much of his time on the computer and wasn't as easily distracted by otaku things as he was in the past. He was now very caring towards Len and refused to leave his lover's side whenever they were out. It was usually him doing the public affection while Len would always be very surprised at his actions despite them dating for quite a while. He quickly left the train and hurried off towards the busy streets to the meeting place of where they were to meet. No one was there yet, Len frowned, was he late? He flipped open his phone and tried to call Atsuro, only to find that his phone had little reception. It was than he caught sight of someone looking over at him with a strange look, but chose to ignore the person and try to once again call his boyfriend. It was when a certain voice spoke his name that he looked up from his phone, one he hadn't heard for months.

Shiny silver hair, sly red eyes, and that annoying smirk, "Naoya...." Len nearly dropped his phone, "Y-You..." His cousin smiled a bit at his shocked face, "What? Weren't excepting me?" Len glanced down at his phone and blinked in surprise when Atsuro's caller ID showed up, "Atsuro?"

"S-Sorry Len," his boyfriend painfully spoke, "I caught a cold and-" A horrible cough was followed as Atsuro tried to clear his throat, "Ah...I'm so sorry...I don't think I can celebrate your birthday with you...I'm so stupid for catching a cold...I'm so sorry Len."

"It's alright Atsuro. Don't blame yourself," Len tried to assure him as he continued to gaze up at Naoya, "We'll make it up later with another date okay? I love you Atsuro."

"Love you too Len," his boyfriend replied before they both hung up. Naoya smiled as Len's face continued to show the expression of shock, "Ah...Cat got your tongue Lenny?" A loud slap was heard throughout the streets as Len finally gave Naoya his reply, "....You bastard...."

Naoya stood there in shock as he touched the left side of his face briefly to the stinging hand mark that now decorated his cheek before looking at Len who was trying his best not to explode in the middle of the busy crowds of people. A few people paused a moment to stare at the two with bewildered looks on their faces while others stood there unsure if the two were going to fight. "You disappear...For months," Len softly growled out as he stared up at Naoya, "You don't contact me, you never even tried to visit me, or even went out to find me after everything you made us go through and you just think you can show up right in front of me?!" Len turned away and stormed off not caring if he crashed into a few people or knocked someone's things on accident, he needed to go somewhere alone and away from Naoya. He was at Miyashita Park when he felt a strong hand stop him from walking, "Let me go!"

Len continued to struggle as Naoya pulled him into an embrace, "Lenny....." Len finally let the dam break and began to cry onto his cousin's shirt, "You jerk! You jerk!" he yelled out over and over as he stayed in the hug. Naoya's arms tightened around him and he heard Naoya's heart beat as he cried.

------------

Len's sobs and struggling in his arms began to break Naoya's heart each second as his cousin yelled out at him. First the slap, than the glare, and now this....Was he this horrible enough to cause Len this great deal of pain? "Jerk....." Len's cries slowly silenced and the struggling stopped as well after a few minutes as Naoya refused to let his cousin go. Naoya waited until he knew Len wasn't going to run away from him, "Len?"

"What?" Naoya pulled away a bit and looked at the younger teen, he gently touched the tear marks that had sleeked Len's face with his fingers making the boy step away a bit, "Naoya....Why are you here?"

"...It's your birthday...I wanted to say happy birthday to you...." Len's face stared at him in confusion, "You remembered?" Naoya frowned and crossed his arms before looking away, "You actually believed I'd forget your birthday Len? I'm hurt...." Len glared, "You left me Naoya! You....No...You didn't just leave me, you did much worse to me.....I lost my faith in you...I can't trust you just for that anymore Naoya. I'm not even sure if I love you the same as before for leaving me...." Naoya felt like the world fall as Len spoke those words, the words he had feared the most to have heard from Len's very lips.

"....I'm sorry....I'm really sorry Len, but I know just a sorry isn't enough is it? I need to prove myself to you again that I do love you and still do..."

"...I'm in love with Atsuro now Naoya..." Naoya's hands clutched the fabric of his kimono as he listened to Len, ".....I know....." Len than did something he least excepted from him, he gave a gentle kiss to his lips and began to cry again, "But I still love you....."

-------------

Naoya and him held hands as they walked down back to Shibuya and than towards the path towards Aoyama, "So where have you been the past months?" Len asked flatly as they walked past the cemetery, "I looked everywhere, but.."

"I was off somewhere," Naoya simply replied and watched as a couple of break dancers performed next to them, "To think about something..." Len waited to hear what he had to think about, but when his cousin didn't speak anymore of the topic he continued looking at the performers as they passed by. An elderly woman in odd looking gypsy like clothes startled him as she grabbed his arm, "Ah!" Naoya quickly stepped in front of Len and gently took her hand off his arm, "What was that for?!" he exclaimed in shock at the woman's actions for touching Len. The woman's blank green eyes stared at them with a somewhat twisting smile, "You two!" she pointed at them as her smile widen a bit more, "I sense something....Something dark yet bright about your love...."

Len clung onto Naoya's sleeve not liking this creepy woman, "You two...Yes, you've known each other since the beginning of time," she continued to say ignoring Naoya's glare, "Your love will be your downfall!"

"Let's go Len," Naoya urged and took his hand before the woman could stop them, "It will be your downfall! In His eyes!!!" Len watched as Naoya's face held a scary expression, "....Naoya..." Those gentle words made Naoya stop a moment and glanced down at him, "I'm sorry Len..." Len smiled nervously, "Don't think about her okay? I'm sure creepy women like her are wrong about everything." Naoya smiled this time and gave Len a light kiss on the cheek, "Yeah you're right Len...I shouldn't have kept that scary look on my face huh?" Len laughed as they continued to walk.

-----------

Even as they walked around Aoyama, Naoya could still hear that woman's dark words as he and Len stopped a moment to watch a violinist play. _"I should stop thinking about that," _he reasoned, _"Women like her are usually wrong about things..." _Despite his reasons, he still was afraid as he recalled that she mentioned God in her rant towards them. God favored Len as he was Abel, but Naoya had a strong feeling that God himself would have forgiven him, Cain for his plans to ruin Len's purity had failed. Unless.....

"Naoya!" Len tugged on his sleeve, "Come on! I said I wanted to eat at your place...."

"O-Oh, sorry I was spacing out," Naoya smiled and held Len's hand as he lead them to his apartment building, "I'm warning you though...It's a huge mess since you and I haven't hung out there in months." Len frowned and crossed his arms as Naoya took out his keys, "I don't mind, but if it's like a huge mess than before...You're cleaning it." Naoya laughed and opened the door, "You first birthday boy..." Len smiled and playfully elbowed him a bit as he went by. Naoya followed after him and climbed up the steps before reaching towards his apartment, "Behold the clutter of doom." Len laughed a bit as they stepped in, "Naoya...."

The apartment was small, but was large enough to be considered a living space. Naoya's living room was surrounded by small piles of papers and electronics were shoved near the TV and at the small desk in the corner with blue prints on projects Naoya would do later on when he had the time. The man didn't put much into his bedroom which was located right between the kitchen and bathroom, it just had a bed and a closet. Len went straight towards the living room and began to look at the scattered objects, "...Naoya..." Naoya looked away a bit, "I warned you right?"

"It's even worse than I last saw it! How can you find anything?!" Len sighed and by instinct despite saying that he wasn't going to, began to gather up papers and stack them in neat piles. Naoya watched him work and began to stare a bit at how Len's body moved. His blue hair seemed to have gotten a bit longer and his bangs lightly over casted his face a bit until he pushed them away. The entire being of Len was slender, not skinny at all nor muscular which made him seem much like the person to not do rough things like sports or hard working jobs. The part that got Naoya's attention the most was Len's hands as the gathered the papers and carefully arranged them.

They were feminine like the rest of Len, but unlike the rest of his body...They seemed to be more attractive to Naoya in an odd way. Slender fingers touched the white sheets of the papers, nails that had a bit of a sharp point that could scratch someone yet look perfect to not be so girl like, and the skin was pale with no bruises or roughness. Naoya blushed lightly a bit as Len stared back at him, "Why were you staring at me?"

"Is it a crime to stare?" Naoya shot back before walking over towards the kitchen and taking something out of the fridge, "Len, you like chocolate still right?" Len frowned and walked in, "Um yeah, who doesn't?" Naoya chuckled and placed a small cake in front of him, "Happy birthday Len."

---------

Len's mouth dropped open at the sight of it, "Y-You...Got this?" Naoya smirked, "I told you I remembered your birthday." Eighteen candles were in a neat little circle around the sides and it was in plain simple white frosting and had small blue swirls around the center, "No way....Did you make this?!" Naoya laughed and turned away to look for a lighter as Len took that as a yes. His face flushed darkly as he looked down at the pastry in front of him, Naoya made this himself for him? After everything and his abandoning him after the lock down, Naoya continued to think about him daily and loved him still despite his own confused feelings towards Naoya to do this? Len's heart couldn't beat any faster as it was now as he watched Naoya light the candles, "Don't except me to sing okay?" Naoya teased unaware of the look on Len's face, "I-I wouldn't force you to," Len replied and nervously continued to stare at the cake afraid that his expression would only make Naoya react badly. Closing his eyes, Len wished for something impossible....

Taking a deep breath, he blew the fire off the candles and looked at Naoya who clapped politely, "Can I ask what you wished for? Or is it going to be a guessing game again for me like every other birthday?" he continued to joke. Len went around the small table right up to Naoya, "No...This is what I wished for." Naoya's eyes grew wide as Len's lips met his, "L-Len?!" Len giggled a bit making Naoya stop his panic attack and lean down to kiss him again. Everything slowly began to escape Len's mind as they continued the kiss. He forgot about the fear he felt towards what the gypsy woman had said, his relationship with Atsuro, and even his doubts about himself as Naoya wrapped his arms around him. All he wanted was Naoya.....

"Len...Do you really want to do this?" Len nodded as he panted quietly and leaned against his lover, "I'm sure of it Naoya....I want you, I want you again oni-chan." Naoya grasped his hands in his own and gave Len a gentle kiss before leading them towards his bedroom, "No turning back...You sure you want me? A person who is full of darkness and sarcasm. A person who could just toss away everything just for himself?"

"You're not like that," Len told him as he smiled up at him, "You're a kind person in my eyes...You can't do anything wrong....I love you Naoya and I'm sure of it now. Even the love I feel towards Atsuro...Can't ever be like this love I feel towards you. I can be free with you...I love you and I want to be one with you." Naoya leaned down against and captured his lips, "...Alright..." And with that, he pushed Len down on the bed and closed the door.

----------------------

It was quite past eleven when Naoya woke up from his deep sleep and groaned as he stared at his cell phone to see multiple calls from his aunt and uncle. It was beyond late! Before waking up Len, he paused a bit to smile down at his lover as he slept peacefully before gently shaking him, "Len...Come on. We have to get you home now..." Len groaned a bit before sitting up, "Uh...Huh? What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," he replied as he began to pick up some of his clothes from the floor, "Your parents left me about a million calls now. It's a surprise they didn't come down here to look for you here." Len quickly tried to dress and blushed as he touched certain marks on his neck, "...Naoya, can I borrow a scarf or something to hide these marks?" Naoya quickly came over with a silver scarf and tied it around Len's neck, "You know that if you hide them with a scarf people will be curious and rip it off you know."

Len blushed and stared at the scarf, "Yeah well...After you gave me a kiss mark...Months ago, um...I ran into a problem with Yuzu about it and she wouldn't drop the subject until Atsuro lied to her that he did it on accident in his sleep..." Naoya smirked and gave him a light kiss to his forehead, "Ah....Well, can you wait outside of the building? I have to get somethings real quick okay?" Len nodded and began to walk out before giving Naoya a kiss, "Promise you'll be out as soon as you can?" Naoya chuckled and returned the kiss with one of his on, "I will...." Len smiled and exited the apartment leaving Naoya, "...Come on out....I know you're here..."

The gypsy woman from before emerged out of the shadows with an evil smile, "Ah...So you knew I was here after all Cain..." Naoya glared as she smirked, "...I know who you already are, Angel of Death." The woman slowly undid the scarf over her head and as she did her form began to turn of that of a beautiful yet dark woman with long golden hair, black eyes, and black wings. Naoya covered his nose as the scent of blood began to emerge from her as a white robe appeared around her glowing form as well as the scythe, "Argh...Why are you here?"

"To reap the soul of Abel once again," the angel smiled, "His time has come and he must die despite being so young. He's life is to end and be renewed for the next life. As it should be as he is God's beloved child...." Naoya let out a snarl to which she flinched a bit in fear, "No....Not this time..." The angel laughed, "You can't do a thing Cain...You can't. You say you love him, but in the end....He is nothing to you. He shall remain nothing to you despite your affection towards him in the next life you always meet each other." Naoya glared, "Not this time, just watch me. I love Len and this time...I'll prove to Him that I do so that Len may live!"

------------

Len waited along the sidewalk of the end street of Aoyama as he stared at the sky, _"It's full of stars now," _he realized as he stared. At that moment Len glanced down to see an odd looking object on the ground and slowly went over to it in the middle of the road just as Naoya rushed over to him, "LEN!" Bright lights flashed before Len's eyes as he was pushed out of the way of the car, "NAOYA!!!" Blood touched his fingers as he touched Naoya's body and shook him, "NAOYA! NAOYA PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Naoya didn't move as Len cried out, "NAOYA!!!!!"

A figure stood away from the scene with a confused look on her face as she watched the boy cry out for the man, God had predicted that Cain wouldn't save Abel like he said he would and be late, but...."I knew it was going to happen," a voice spoke in her mind, "Please...Take the soul of Cain and guide him back to me." The Angel of Death nodded and silently walked over to the dead corpse, "Naoya, arise....." The soul slowly slid out of the corpse and into her hands in the form of a small orb, "....You have proved us very wrong. You do love him....."

Len continued to cry out as she began to disappear, "NAOYA!! ONI-CHAN!! WAKE UP!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" The driver frantically dialed an ambulance as he begged for forgiveness for killing Naoya as he watched the young teen cry out, "NAOYA!!!!" Blood slowly began to color his clothes as he sobbed into Naoya's body, refusing to part with it, "Naoya...Naoya....."

------------

Atsuro watched as Len continued to stare down at the grave before silently making his way towards him, "...Len...." The blue haired teen refused to look towards him as he held a silver scarf in his hands, ".....This was the scarf I made him....." Atsuro knelt next to Len and watched as he stared down at the bloody scarf in his boyfriend's hands, "...Naoya wouldn't want you to be like this Len...He would want you to be happy and not mourn so much over his death. He saved you that night. He wouldn't want you to be like this...." Len nodded, but didn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks and punched the ground while sobbing out in broken cries, "Why Naoya?! Why did you have to leave me when....When we.....Why?!" Atsuro watched with a painful heart as Len cried and continued to punch the ground until his hand was red, "Len....."

Atsuro and Yuzu were the first to receive word of Naoya's passing and quickly ran right over to Len's house to comfort him only to have his father explain to them that he was locked in his room and refused to come out or talk to anyone. They struggled to lure him out when they were able to enter, but only heard cries from Len stating that he didn't want to talk yet. Almost everyone that knew Len came to the funeral and were shocked to see the boy in such a horrible state that they were timid to him afraid that a single wrong word from them would make him break into a million pieces. Only Amane managed to be firm towards Len, "Len," she spoke, "I understand how you feel....Please don't weep so much over his death. Naoya had used his life to protect your own. Please don't be guilty that he is dead and you are alive. Live for his sake until you are reunited in the next life Len!" Her words startled Len out of his lifeless state and caused him to crack a painful smile, "...Amane...Thank you...." Amane smiled and left quickly in fear that they would both cry.

It was a few hours after the service and they had lowered the casket to the ground, only Atsuro and Len remained behind as the clouds continued to darken a bit. "Len, Len!" Atsuro cried out in alarm as he caught signs of blood coming out of his hand from beating the hard cold dirt and grabbed his fist, "Len calm down!" Len's tears flowed down faster as the dam finally broke yet again, "Why did you have to die?!"

_**"Stop Len!!" **_Len froze suddenly as a voice cried out to him, _"Naoya?" _A faint figure appeared before his eyes like in a fog as he listened carefully as steps walked towards him. Naoya gave him a smirk, _**"Stop it...I didn't want you to be like this." **_

_"Why did you save me? Naoya....I should have died if God had wanted me to! I-" _Naoya placed a hand to his cheek and smiled, _**"I didn't want you to die. For so many things I've done....Seeing you die again like you did before....No, I wouldn't stand it. I chose to save you so you can live. I want you to live your life to the fullest. I want you to love, cry, laugh, get angry, be sad....You deserve so much than I did. You're so pure. I chose this. I want you to live Len. Remember me, but don't feel regret that I've died to protect you nor feel guilty that you are alive and I'm not. I want to watch over you as you live. I'll always be with you in death until we're together in the next life.....I want you to live. Promise me you will..." **_Len's tears slowly began to stop as he heard Naoya speak, to live...Naoya wanted him to live.

Not to throw his life away or wander into a world of endless sorrow, but to live his life to the fullest. _"....I promise," _he told him as he stared at Naoya's face, _"I promise Naoya...I will live for you and for me. Wait for me..." _Naoya smiled and gave Len one last kiss before disappearing into the fog, _**"I will. Until the end of time, I swear I'll wait for you. Until we're together again, live Len. I love you..." **_

_"I love you too Naoya, until next time..." _Len blinked in shock as Atsuro continued to hold his fist, "Len?" He turned to Atsuro and hugged him, "...I promised to live for his sake and my own..." Atsuro smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah...I thought you would promise something like that to each other..."

* * *

**Yes...I'm finally done with the second one-shot.....*Crying* ARGH!! I'm so bad!! This is such a sad fanfic to do! What made me do it?! *Sniffle, sniffle* B-But I....*Blows on tissue* Gah, okay....Oh man I'm still emotional from writing this..But yeah....T-Thanks for reading and please review. I-I'll be working on other fanfics with pairings with Len, hopefully they'll be happy ones instead of sad ones like this....WAH!!! I promise I'll try to make happy fanfics now with Naoya and Len!! I'm so sorry!!!! *Crying her eyes out now***

**Naoya:....She does know that I'm not really dead right?  
Len:....I think she placed her entire heart into our pairing that she got attached....**

**Naoya: Oh I see...**

***Flooding her room now* Until next time!!!**


End file.
